Imperfectamente perfecto
by IndiaRose31
Summary: Después de una tarde al cuidado de su pequeña Rose y de una charla con Ginny, a Ron le invade un sentimiento de inferioridad y una duda; ¿Qué era lo que Hermione le había visto para elegirlo a él y no al gran Harry Potter? Con paciencia, Hermione le explica que cada persona es única y especial y que ser imperfectamente perfecto, sí que es perfección.


**Disclaimer: **Soy rubia, pero ni británica ni rica, por lo tanto Harry Potter no me pertenece, solo a la gran y magnífica J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Imperfectamente perfecto**

Era una calurosa tarde de verano. Ron Weasley paseaba de allí allá meciendo a su pequeña hija recién nacida. Hacía horas que no paraba de llorar y no sabía qué hacer, estaba seguro de que estaba a un solo paso de la locura. ¡Cómo echaba de menos a Hermione! Pero justamente ese día la habían llamado del Ministerio por un asunto muy urgente, demasiado para saltarse su baja por maternidad y acudir. No era que no adorase pasar su tiempo con su pequeña pelirroja, pero verla llorar así le agobiaba de sobremanera.

—Venga, venga Rosie, deja de llorar por favor— Elevó los brazos y la miró a los ojos para intentar apaciguar su llanto.

Tan solo veinte minutos después de que la niña se pusiese a llorar había rechazado la idea de enviarle un _patronus_ a su madre o a Hermione pidiendo ayuda. Estaba completamente seguro que le regañarían por no saber cuidar a la niña y por desesperarse a la primera de cambio. Por eso mismo, estaba completamente decidido a encargarse de eso por sí solo, sin ayuda, se comportaría con total valentía, como todo un Gryffindor. Asintió decidido y continuó meciendo a Rose.

No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando notó que el calor que desprendía la pequeña pelirroja comenzaba a aumentar. Con miedo, juntó la pequeña mejilla de Rose con la suya y abrió los ojos asustado.

—¡Por Merlín, Rosie, estás ardiendo!— Chilló angustiado.

Con una velocidad de vértigo llegó a la cocina, donde, pegado al artefacto_ muggle_ llamado "nevera" o "nevara" como lo llamaba él, se encontraba una larga lista de indicaciones que Hermione había dejado antes de marcharse por si tenía alguna duda sobre el cuidado de Rose. Se posicionó delante de la máquina y comenzó a revisar.

—A ver, veamos; _"Los biberones están en la nevera. Calentar y comprobar que no quemen antes de dárselos. (Procura no quemar la cocina esta vez). Dar cada tres horas"_— A la vez que negaba si esa información pudiese servirle de ayuda contra la fiebre, frunció el ceño ante tan absurda advertencia. Era verdad que una vez, sin querer, provocó un "pequeño" incendio en la cocina, pero no era su culpa. ¡¿Cómo iba a saber él que aquel estúpido horno _muggle_ no se apagaba en cuanto la comida estuviese lista?! Hermione, a su parecer, se puso un poco histérica al regañarle por haberse ido a jugar _Quiddich_ con Harry y volver muy entrada la noche, cuatro horas después de haber dejado la comida en el horno. Negó con la cabeza y volvió a la lectura—. _"Cambiar los pañales las veces que sean necesarias, ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a asegurarlos con cinta de embalaje!" _No; _"Sacar los gases después de cada biberón. Ron, recuerda que es un bebé, no un tambor, así que no le pegues muy fuerte" _Tampoco— El pelirrojo continuó leyendo la larga lista de advertencias de Hermione, pero ninguno de esos "consejos" le servían en ese momento—. Al parecer tu controladora madre no sospechó que pudieses ponerte enferma, ¿eh, Rosie?

Completamente frustrado, se dirigió al salón, ignorando la hoja con letras rojas y muy grandes que había justo encima de las indicaciones. Decidió usar aquel aparatejo _muggle_ llamado "teléfono" para llamar a Ginny y preguntarle qué era lo que debía hacer. Aseguró a Rose en su brazo izquierdo y con el derecho comenzó a teclear el número telefónico de su hermana pequeña, para luego ponerse el teléfono bajo la oreja.

—Ginny Potter al habla, ¿Qué te ocurre, Ron?— Ron se sorprendió por la rapidez de contestación de su hermana, ¿acaso sabía que iba a llamarla?

—¡Ginny, ayúdame! ¡Rose está ardiendo en fiebre y no para de llorar!. ¡¿Qué hago?!— Gritó completamente histérico.

—Sabía que necesitarías mi ayuda, es más, estaba a punto de llamarte. En primer lugar, tranquilízate. Rose estará bien, ¿le has dado su jarabe?— El menor de los chicos Weasley calló sin saber sobre qué jarabe le hablaba su hermana. Ginny interpretó el silencio como un "¿De qué diablos me hablas?" y añadió—. El jarabe, Ron. No me digas que lo has olvidado … ay, no se te puede dejar solo. ¿No recuerdas que Rose había cogido un resfriado veraniego y el sanador infantil le recetó un jarabe? Estoy segura de que Hermione te lo recordaría un millón de veces antes de irse, y conociéndola, seguro que te habrá dejado una nota llamativa por si las moscas.

¡Por las barbas de Merlín, era cierto! ¡¿Cómo podía haber olvidado algo tan importante?! Miró nervioso a su hija y le pidió disculpas mentalmente.

—¡Merlín, tienes razón! ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo … !

—Ronald, ¡deja de lamentarte y ve a darle el jarabe a mi ahijada! Yo te espero aquí.

—¡Voy!— Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa y fue volando hacia el botiquín, de donde sacó un diminuto frasco de cristal con una pequeña jeringuilla de plástico para suministrar el jarabe a bebés. En su camino al botiquín, observó la nota en letras rojas y grandes de Hermione; ¡RECUERDA DARLE EL JARABE A ROSIE!. Suspiró. Era un desastre con patas.

En cuanto la pequeña Rose saboreó la medicidna y su padre la meció un poco, cayó completamente dormida. Con suavidad, Ron la colocó en su cuna y bajó de nuevo para seguir hablando con Ginny.

—Ya está. Muchas gracias Ginn, no sé qué haría sin ti, sin mamá y sin Hermione. ¡Soy un completo desastre! Y sí, Herms me había dejado una nota recordándome lo del jarabe...

—Lo sabía. Suerte que no ha pasado a mayores. ¡Ay, tienes que tener más cuidado, Ron! A este paso y bajo tu cuidado, la pequeña Rosie no llegará ni a su primer día en Hogwarts.

—Lo sé, lo sé … No sabes lo culpable que me siento…—Dijo omitiendo el último comentario.

—Bueno, bueno. Solo espero que mi preciosa sobrina no haya heredado tu incapacidad de recordar las cosas y tu "torpeza" a la hora de cuidar bebés— Ginny rió. Ron frunció el ceño molesto.

—No creo que a mi Rose le haga falta saber cuidar bebés …

—¡Claro que sí! Algún día se casará y formará su propia familia.

—Pero eso no será hasta dentro de muchos, pero muchos años— Sentenció con celos paternales.

—Tal vez, pero Ron, no vas a negar que mi ahijada es muy bonita y llegará el día en que vaya a la Madriguera con su novio para presentárnoslo. Eso es algo con lo que debes de aprender a vivir.

—¡Eso jamás, por encima de mi cadáver!— Sus mejillas comenzaron a confundirse con su pelo al oír como Ginny se reía de su actitud de padre celoso. ¡Cómo odiaba que se divirtiese a su costa!—. Seguro que mi Rosie ha salido igual de "centrada" que su madre respecto a los novios, y no como su TÍA— Recalcó contraatacando.

—¡¿Que insinúas, Ronald?!

—¿Te ha molestado, hermanita? ¿Acaso no recuerdas la cantidad de novios que tuviste en tus años mozos? Recuerdo lo "ligerilla de cascos" que eras en aquella época— Ginny iba a gritarle furiosa negando tal errónea afirmación, pero decidió pasarlo por alto. Enfadarse no le sentaría nada bien a su bebé, al cual solo le quedaban pocos días para nacer y sobre todo, para demostrarle a Ron que ella sí había madurado. Su hermano solo estaba tratando de enfadarla y no le iba a dar el placer de verla en ese estado.

—Sí, los recuerdo, pero eso es cosa del pasado. Como ves, encontré a un fantástico marido, el cual me adora y respeta. Además, Harry sí que es MADURO. Sabe mantener los nervios ante situaciones difíciles, es inteligente, elegante y sabe comportarse. Es todo un hombre, no un niño, como otros que yo me sé— Sin quererlo, Ginny le acababa de dar un golpe bajo a Ron al compararlo con Harry, con el cual, el pelirrojo sentía que siempre había vivido a su sombra. La menor de los Weasley esperó que su hermano le respondiese con otro comentario mordaz para enfadarla, pero solo obtuvo silencio—. Ron, ¿sigues ahí?

—… Sí. Disculpa Ginn, te tengo que dejar. Saludos a James y Harry, cuídate, ¿vale? Hasta luego— Ron colgó dejando al otro lado a una sorprendida Ginny.

El pelirrojo se dejó caer sobre el mullido sofá. Ginny tenía razón. Pensó. Harry era mucho mejor que él, más maduro, más valiente, más correcto, más, más y más. Todos siempre tenían buenas palabras sobre "el niño que sobrevivió". Y él … solo era Ron, el amigo cobarde y tonto de Harry Potter. Se reacomodó. Se estaba comportando como un idiota. Era absurdo tenerle envidia a su mejor amigo, pero ese sentimiento de inferioridad siempre le abrumaba. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿qué era lo que Hermione le había visto para casarse con él? La ahora su mujer pudo haber elegido al fantástico Potter en vez de al segundón Weasley.

—Quizás porque se quedó embarazada— Se contestó a sí mismo. Pero enseguida rechazó esa teoría. No tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Él y Hermione habían tenido a Rose mucho después de haberse casado. Era completamente absurdo, casi tanto como afirmar que Neville daba sus clases de Herbología en ropa interior femenina. Rió ante tal imagen—. También podría haber sido por miedo a hacerme daño al rechazarme—. Volvió a negar ante tan tonta teoría. _"Eso es mentira, Ron y lo sabes"._

Estiró las piernas y colocó los brazos tras la nuca, dejando que más pensamientos invadiesen su mente.

—Tal vez por miedo a envejecer sola, o tal vez por...

No supo bien cuanto tiempo pasó creando teorías estúpidas y rechazándolas cuando Hermione apareció en la chimenea delante de él. Llevaba el pelo ligeramente alborotado de su elegante medio recogido y una radiante sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Al parecer, todo el asunto ese se había solucionado satisfactoriamente.

—Hola cariño— Saludó mientras se sacudía los restos de _Polvos Flu_ de su elegante traje granate—. ¿Qué tal la tarde con Rosie?—. Se acercó a él y le dio un suave beso en los labios para luego sentarse a su lado y quitarse los incómodos tacones.

—Cansada, muy cansada— Respondió aún en el limbo de sus pensamientos.

—Pues claro, tener un bebé no es sencillo. Por cierto, ¿te acordaste de darle su jarabe?— Ron cayó de su nube al escuchar la pregunta. ¡Que le iba decir! Si mentía, Hermione lo sabría de inmediato, lo conocía demasiado—. ¿Ron? ¿Le diste el jarabe a Rose, verdad?

—Sí, pero …

—¿Pero …?— Cuestionó con la ceja levantada mientras le miraba con sus profundos ojos chocolate. Ron miró a ambos lados nervioso y decidió decírselo, total, mejor que se enterase por él que por Ginny.

—¡Lo olvidé! ¡Perdóname, Herms! Estuvimos jugando un rato, pero luego se puso a berrear y a subirle la fiebre, pero no pasó nada más. Gracias a que Ginny me lo recordó, le di el jarabe a tiempo.

—¡Ronald!— Hermione se levantó de un salto y subió a la habitación de su hija lo más rápido que pudo mientras murmuraba enfadada. Ron la siguió.

—¿Lo ves? Está bien— Dijo al ver que Hermione la revisaba de arriba a abajo y volvía a comprobar si tenía fiebre.

—Ronald Bilius Weasley, ¡podía haber acabado en San Mungo! No puedo creer que hayas sido tan irresponsable, ¡apenas llega al mes!— Le regañó en cuanto salieron de la habitación de la pequeña—. Te dejé una nota enorme en la nevera, pero claro, eres tan ... despistado que estoy segura de que ni siquiera las has visto.

—De verdad que lo siento. En cuanto a la nota ... estaba tan preocupado que ni me fijé—Dijo con aflicción—.Yo soy el primero que me siento fatal … pero tú me conoces, no era mi intención, sabes que quiero con todo mi ser a Rosie y jamás dejaría que le pasase algo malo.

—Lo sé Ron, eso nunca lo he dudado, pero es solo un bebé, tienes que ser más responsable. ¡Es muy pequeña todavía!— Recalcó mientras se preparaba un sandwich para cenar—. Ya sabía yo que no era buena idea dejarte a solas con Rosie, no sin antes haberte preparado, pero Harry me convenció. Me dijo que confiase en ti, que si él pudo ocuparse de James cuando Ginny tuvo que ir a cubrir un partido de_ Quiddich _para el "_El profeta_", tú también podrías. Al parecer no eres igual de responsable que él.

—Siento no ser igual de maduro y de maravilloso que Harry—Soltó el pelirrojo. Sus palabras mostraban la ligera envida que aún guardaba respecto a su mejor amigo

Hermione dejó a un lado su cena y se giró hacia su marido, que la miraba serio, entonces lo supo. Conocía a Ron como a la palma de su mano y apostaría una patada de _Buckbeack_ a que el pelirrojo había estado comparándose de nuevo con Harry. Se calmó. Estaba siendo demasiado dura con él y había cometido el estúpido error de comprarlo. Suspiró dijo:

—Ron, lo siento, no he querido decir eso. Pero tú también eres, _en ocasiones_, igual de maduro que Harry— Dijo sonriendo intentando arreglar el comentario que había dicho, pero era inútil, había dado en un clavo muy doloroso para Ron. _"Eres idiota, Hermione"_. Se dijo—. Y ... ¿Maravilloso? Tú eres tan maravilloso que él, ¿qué te hace pensar lo contrario?

—¡Todo! Harry siempre ha sido el que destacaba, al que todos querían. Los chicos, las chicas … todos querían estar cerca de "el niño que sobrevivió"… Oh, mirad lo que ha hecho el fantástico Harry Potter, Harry hizo esto, hizo aquello ... — En las palabras del pelirrojo se podía sentir la ligera amargura que esos detalles de atención hacia el "niño que sobrevivió" le habían provocado.

—Ronald, te estás comportando como un niño. Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, deja de atormentarte

—Tal vez, pero estoy cansado que todos me comparen con él. ¡Tú, mi madre, Ginny, mis hermanos! Siempre he sido un cero a la izquierda.

—¡Por supuesto que no!— Gritó indignada—. Por supuesto que no, Ronald. Tú siempre has sido tan importante como él. Los dos habéis habéis vivido circunstancias diferentes, pero siempre has sido tan importante como Harry por el solo hecho de ser como eres y de existir.

Ron calló. Un silencio incómodo se extendió por la cocina mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos. Las ideas y las palabras de Hermione no dejaban de rondar la cabeza del pelirrojo Weasley. Tal vez tenía razón y solo se estaba comportando como un imbécil, pero Ron quería llegar hasta el final para que esa sensación de inferioridad desapareciese para siempre y pudiese dejar los celos por las hazañar y atenciones de los demás a su mejor amigo.

—Hermione, ¿qué fue lo que me viste para casarte conmigo?— Hermione abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida. ¿A qué venía esa pregunta? ¿Qué bicho le había picado a su marido? Al ver que no respondía, Ron añadió;—.¿Por qué me elegiste a mí teniendo a tu lado al gran Harry Potter, al elegido que consiguió derrotar al mago más tenebroso de los tiempos? ¿Por qué a mí y no a él?

La castaña suspiró un poco cansada. Como que se llamaba Hermione Weasley que su pelirrojo marido iba a entender lo valioso que era. Dio unos pasos más, acabando con la escasa distancia que la separaba del pelirrojo y dijo con voz socarrona.

—Vaya … creí que la depresión post-parto afectaba a las madres y no a los padres— Ron rodó los ojos.

—Estoy hablando en serio, Hermione— La chica rodeó con sus brazos su cuello y le besó.

—¿Aún lo dudas? Porque tú eres el único capaz de hacerme sentir esto. Eres el único que provoca que mi corazón de un salto cada vez que te miro. El único capaz de hacer que cualquier cosa sea divertida a tu lado. Por eso. Ron, tú no eres Harry. Él y tú sois completamente diferentes y únicos— Dijo mirando sus bonitos ojos azules—. Al igual que no hay dos flores iguales, no hay dos personas iguales. Cada ser es especial por cosas que nadie más tiene. Tú eres perfecto para mí. Adoro tu sonrisa, tu pelo pelirrojo, tus ojos que son como un remanso de paz para mí, tu sentido del humor. ¡Adoro que me enfades y que discutamos! Te adoro por ser como eres y no por que no tienes o quieres tener. Para mí, eres perfecto.

Ron sonrió. A cada palabra de Hermione, su sentimiento de inferioridad iba desapareciendo.

Ron, te comencé a querer con aquel "Wingardium Leviosa"...

—No es "Wingaridum Leviosá si no Levioooosa"—La interrumpió Ron con voz infantil imitándola. Hermione le lanzó un ligero puñetazo al hombro.

—Idiota—Susurró—. Luego lo del troll, lo de Vícktor Krum, lo de Lavender, el tiempo que pasamos Harry y yo sin saber nada de ti …. Pasamos demasiadas cosas y aún así te seguí queriendo. ¿Tu crees que de no haberte querido me hubiese casado contigo? ¿Crees que de amarte como te amo me arriesgaría a ser la mujer más infeliz de la tierra si me alejase de ti? ¿De verdad lo crees?

El pelirrojo hundió su cara en el esponjoso cabello de su mujer y se deleitó con el suave aroma a mandarina mientras la abrazaba más fuertemente. Era maravillosa.

—La perfección no existe. Yo no soy perfecto— Dijo entre su pelo recordando sus palabras.

—Eres imperfectamente perfecto, y eso sí que es perfección— Hermione sonrió ante la expresión de confusión del pelirrojo—. Nunca más vuelvas a infravalorarte, ¿vale? Cada persona es única y especial, sin importar su aspecto físico, sus virtudes o sus defectos, no lo olvides, ¿de acuerdo?— Ron volvió a besarla. Era su forma de darle las gracias.

—Corrijo, la perfección sí existe. Estoy casado con ella— Volvió a besarla y añadió —¡¿Por qué eres tan endemoniadamente perfecta, Herms?!

La castaña rió.

—Porque estoy casada contigo— Finalizó.

Ambos rieron y se dirigieron a su dormitorio, olvidado el sándwich a medio hacer, olvidando los miedos e inseguridades y olvidándose del mundo, ahora Ron con la seguridad de que ser "imperfectamente perfecto" sí que era la perfección.

**FIN.**

* * *

_¡Hola! ¿Que tal? Espero que os haya gustado este one-shot de Ron y Hermione. Desde que me aventuré en la fantástica saga de Harry Potter y conocí a sus magníficos personajes, me sentí totalmente identificada con Ron. Tanto él como yo, nos infravaloramos demasiado. Por eso quise escribir este shot, por si hay por ahí otra persona que se sienta como nosotros, se anime con las palabras que dijo Herms. Esa idea de que todos somos especiales con solo el hecho de existir, sin importar la apariencia física y las virtudes y demás siempre se la digo a mis amigas cuando les da el bajón, pero no sé aplicármela a mí misma -.-'. Soy rara, lo sé jajaja._

_Muchas gracias por leer._

_IndiaRose 31_


End file.
